Remember me
by PrettyInPinkGrl
Summary: Gordo's always there when Lizzie needs him. He's always a good friend. but what happens when he's tired of being good ol' Gordo? He gets a new girlfriend, right when Lizzie realizes her feelings for him. What will she do to win his heart back? *new! L/G!*


Remember me-- a fan fiction L/G Lizzie McGuire story by ME! (Amanda aka SuNsHiNe BeLLe lol)  
  
Hey everyone! This is AMANDA! You may know me as the authoress of 'Unexpected love' which I am very proud of (more then 100 reviews! yay! *does happy dance*) And since my story is finishing up soon. (Well not soon..its about half way through I think..theres 15 chaps to it) I decided to start a NEW STORY! Yay!!! But dont worry im going to keep writing the other one. I just need to start a new one now..cuz I wanna. lol. But yeah this story is about Lizzie and how she realizes her feelings for Gordo...but is it too late? I hope you like it. Anyways PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEEAAAASSSEEEE remember to reply because its REALLY important to me. (I dont care how unatractive begging for replies is. so there.) Thank you ever so much. Laterz! ~Amanda (kisses to all! muah muah muah!)  
  
*************************************************  
  
(This is the song that I'm basing the story on kinda so I hope ya'll like it..give it a listen)  
  
When I talk to you- Mandy Moore  
  
When I talk to you- Mandy Moore  
  
~*Remember me  
  
Feels like forever  
  
Since the days  
  
When we were friends  
  
I don't understand  
  
All these changes  
  
I'm still the same  
  
No need to pretend  
  
*****************  
  
Where'd it go..?  
  
Do you know..?  
  
Maybe it just doesn't matter  
  
****************  
  
'Cause when i try to talk to you  
  
I feel like I'm not getting through to you  
  
Where did we go wrong  
  
It's hard to be strong  
  
When I talk...  
  
When I talk to you  
  
******************  
  
There were times  
  
In the beginning  
  
When you were there  
  
When I needed you most  
  
We'd sit and talk  
  
About the future  
  
And laugh about  
  
Us getting old  
  
*************  
  
Do you know  
  
How it feels  
  
I hope that you know that it matters  
  
***************  
  
But when i try to talk to you  
  
I feel like I'm not getting through to you  
  
Where did we go wrong  
  
It's hard to be strong  
  
*********************  
  
When I talk to you  
  
I want you to know everything that I am  
  
Don't want to know what life would be without you  
  
*************************  
  
When i try to talk to you  
  
I feel like I'm not getting through to you  
  
Where did we go wrong  
  
It's hard to be strong  
  
When I talk...  
  
When I talk to you*~  
  
(end of song..download it if you want cuz its really cute)  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Remember me--Chapter 1: The guy who changed everything  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire. If I did, Lizzie and Gordo would have been together a long time ago...NOT AT THE END OF THE FRICKEN SERIES!!!! I do not own any of the characters except for Robb, Mark and April. They are my own characters.  
  
NOTE: This story takes place in the middle of grade 10. Everyones in high school. The kiss, Rome and all that happened. But Gordo and Lizzie are kinda pretending it didnt happen.  
  
EXTRA NOTE: Im going to be using POVs (Point of views) just so you know. So if it says 'Lizzie' then its Lizzie. If its no pov then its no one's point of view.  
  
************************************************************  
  
~*No one's point of view*~  
  
Digital bean was packed today. Hundreds of hungry and annoying teenagers trampled in and out of the small coffee shop, chatting about boys, girls, fashion, gossip, whats on tv that night and so on. The last topic on anyone's lips or even minds was school. It was practically an unwritten rule, that when you walked in to the land of your peers you didn't utter a single word about education in general. That was why, when David Gordon, commonly reffered to as 'Gordo' strolled in, talking to one of his drama friends about a school project, stares...well more like glares...followed him peristently.  
  
"So why do you need me for your project Gordon?" his friend, Mark asked.  
  
"I need someone to be the host."  
  
"Well, I dont WANT to be the host. I have better things to do." Mark replied harshly.  
  
When he noticed Gordo's taken aback reaction, he sighed. "Sorry Dave. Just stressed out because of finals." (In highschool finals happen at the middle of the year AND the end)  
  
"Thats okay buddy. You don't have to do it, if you don't wanna."  
  
Mark ran his hands through his neat blonde hair. "Why don't you ask one of those chicks that you always hang out with. Like that cute Miranda girl. Or Lizzie, she's pretty hot too."  
  
"Shut up dude."  
  
"Huh..why?"  
  
"Dont talk about her...I mean them like that."  
  
Mark stared at Gordo, his mouth open with shock. "Uhh okay whatever dude. I have to go. Later man."  
  
"Later." Gordo did the little guy-hand-thingy and Mark left.  
  
"GORDO! HI!!!!!!!" Lizzie squealed. Again, people turned to see who the loud blonde was. When they noticed it was 'just Lizzie' they turned again, back to their frappaccinos, cappaccinos and various other drinks all ending in the letters 'appaccino'.  
  
"Hey Lizzie." he smiled, as Lizzie skipped over to him.  
  
"You'll never guess." she said with a coy smile.  
  
"What? You got transported back to your home planet?"  
  
Lizzie placed her hands on her hips with a smirk. "That was really lame."  
  
"I know." he chuckled. "I suck at insults..you know that."  
  
"Yeah yeah whatever. Just guess."  
  
"Whats going on guys?" a voice said behind Lizzie. They spun around to see Miranda.  
  
"Hey Randa! Guess WHAT!" Lizzie grinned.  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes, and sat down, placing her purse on the table. "Do you think we should just leave her hanging?" she smiled to Gordo.  
  
"Yeah let her suffer." he grinned.  
  
"Guuyyyyyys." Lizzie whined. "Just guess."  
  
Miranda sighed. "Oh, I dont know Lizzie. What? I am ever so curious." her voice was dull and obviously unenthusiastic, but Lizzie didn't care. She continued like she was talking to her equally happy clone.  
  
"Eeeee." she jumped around. "Theres a REALLY cute new guy coming. His name is Robb, and I saw his picture when I was in the office."  
  
"So...?" Gordo asked.  
  
"You haven't heard the best part!" she squealed. "I was asked to give him a tour. ISN'T THAT AWESOME!!! ME! LIZZIE MCGUIRE! NOT KATE! NOT CLAIRE! ME!"  
  
"Great Lizzie." Gordo smirked, turning to Miranda expecting an equally sarcastic reaction. But to his surprise, Miranda got up and jumped around with Lizzie.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Liz! Thats AWESOME!!!"  
  
"I know!! Great, someone finally appreciates good news."  
  
"I appreciate good news. That isnt necessarily good news." Gordo challenged with a smirk.  
  
"Whatever Gordo. Im ordering myself something special. I DESERVE IT!"  
  
She sat back in her seat beaming, as Miranda and Gordo watched her. Miranda smiled, but for a split second Gordo winced. The look on his face was not happy. Not happy at all.  
  
Actually it was a look of pure jealousy. Why hadn't Lizzie ever thought of him that way?  
  
**************************************************  
  
~*Lizzie's POV*~  
  
Lizzie walked into Hillridge high school early, Wednesday morning. (the previous day was Tuesday) She got driven here by her dad, instead of getting packed in a crowded stuffy, B-O smelling public bus, that she and most kids had to take every morning. Normally, Lizzie was happy just to get out of taking the bus, but today the overly large grin on her face was not because she didn't have to be subjected to 'going to hell' (As Miranda, Gordo and Lizzie so often put it) but it was because today, Lizzie would meet a cute new guy. SHE would be the one who got to show him around, SHE would get to introduce him to her friends, SHE. Not Kate or Claire, who usually got the honour.  
  
They pounced on any fresh meat, by sensing the new guy a mile away. Then as soon as he stepped foot inside the door, they waved their arms frantically in the air requesting to get to show the new guy around. It didn't matter if it looked agressive..and it didn't matter if it looked desperate, which it often did not (Somehow they never looked desperate, while if any other girl did the same action, they would) It was like a competition between Kate and Claire, their sixth sense for new guys (at least thats how Lizzie liked to think of it) always won one of them a position as his tour-guide. Whichever one of the 'lucky' females got to show him around, usually that girl went out with him for a week or so before throwing him to the side like an old banana peel, and finding new prey. (But not before bragging and writing down his name, which was all he was, in the immesurable list of old ex-boyfriends...another hobby of theirs) But today, he was Lizzie's.  
  
The thought of this made her smile brightly, and she giggled slightly as she opened her locker door.  
  
"Hey McGuire." Lizzie heard a snobby voice behind her that could only belong to Kate.  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes and spun around. "What?" she asked.  
  
"I have to talk to you." Kate crossed her arms over her chest, as did Claire, who was at her side as always.  
  
"What do YOU two want?!" Lizzie asked with attitude.  
  
"You think your so hot because you get to show the new guy around don't you?" Claire glared.  
  
"Yeah." Lizzie smiled. "I do."  
  
"Well...whatever. Just like ask the teacher if I can show him around instead."  
  
"Or me." Claire insisted. Kate responded by ferociously elbowing her friends in the ribs.  
  
"Hey dont you start with me Claire. Its my turn."  
  
"I was the one who found out about this."  
  
"Yeah, by like, eavesdropping on the conversation. SO not cool."  
  
"Whatever. If it wasnt for me, you wouldn't know about this AT ALL."  
  
"Shut up! Yes I WOULD!"  
  
The two girls kept arguing, and shoving each other, bitching in each other's faces. Lizzie just shrugged, slammed her locker and headed in the direction of the bathroom. She needed to freshen up.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
~*Gordo's POV*~  
  
Gordo looked at his clock, and then the phone nervously. Should he call or not?  
  
He assumed that Lizzie was still at home, fretting about what to wear as usual, but did he really want to make himself seem desperate. Did she know his secret? That he had a major crush on her?  
  
Ever since Rome, he had feelings for Lizzie in a completely major way. It bothered him that Lizzie would never feel the same way about him, but he accepted it. He would rather admire her from afar in peace, then get totally rejected by her when he confessed to a crush.  
  
Quickly, he grabbed his black wireless phone that was sitting on the bedside table and punched in the familar number. He knew it off by heart...no he knew it like it was a part of him.  
  
He had forgotten the number but on any phone he knew exactly what to push.  
  
So he dialed it, before he lost his nerve again.  
  
Jo McGuire answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Mrs. McGuire...uh hi."  
  
"Oh Gordo! Hi! How are you doing?"  
  
"Um good."  
  
"And hows your mother?"  
  
"Fine...she's..yeah..fine."  
  
"Thats great. Now would you like to talk to Lizzie?" she asked.  
  
"YES! Uh yes..yes I would please and thank you."  
  
Jo laughed. "Well I'm sorry you cant because she's not here." she said humorously.  
  
"What? shes not home? Did she run away or something?" Gordo asked, in panic.  
  
"No, no no. She just left early. Got a ride from her dad."  
  
"Oh." Oh yeah..the new guy. "Thanks Mrs. McGuire."  
  
"No problem Gordo. See you around okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"And why dont you come over for supper tonight?"  
  
"Sure, i'd like that." he responded without thinking.  
  
"Great. Bye."  
  
Click.  
  
Hmm dinner with Lizzie. That would be nice. Gordo loved any time when he could sit there with her.  
  
Admire the way her blonde hair shone in light, the way some of her shorter layers (she grew out her hair) fell into her eyes once in a while. The way her brown eyes sparkled when she was excited about something, and the way her brow furrowed and her mouth did a cute little scrunch thing when she was upset.  
  
Just face it, he told himself. Your completely obsessed.  
  
He sighed running his hands through his hair, a wild grin on his face.  
  
Still, he loved spending time with her.  
  
Wait.  
  
A thought came to Gordo's mind.  
  
The new guy...all Lizzie would be talking about is THE NEW GUY. OHHH GOD.  
  
He groaned, looking at the phone with wanting. He should phone and cancel.  
  
No he couldn't do that..he couldn't insult Mrs. McGuire like that. It would be completely rude and not the way to impress her or Lizzie. He would have to go and force himself to listen to Lizzie's 'I love this guy' crush speech. He had lived through it (barely) many times before. He could do it again.  
  
Good ol' Gordo. Always there.  
  
And getting sick of it.  
  
*******************************************  
  
~*Lizzie's POV*~  
  
Lizzie checked her watch nervously, clicking her fake (but real-looking) nails across the desk. 5 more minutes...5 more minutes until she was supposed to meet him here.  
  
How could she stand the wait? What if the guy was a jerk? Nahh she couldn't have THAT much bad luck..could she? Lizzie started to nibble on her nails (a habit she accumulated during 5th grade) but then stopped remembering her nails. Dammit. She looked down on the sidetable and found an issue of 'People' magazine. She grabbed it and started thumbing through it.  
  
It was an old issue from like two or three years ago. She found a page called 'Famous Couples'.  
  
Hmm this might be interesting.  
  
Drew Barrymore and Tom Green..no they never lasted.  
  
Jennifer Lopez and Puff Daddy...no neither did they.  
  
Gwyneth Paltrow and Brad Pitt...nope.  
  
Why didn't any of these couples stay together? It seemed like everyone was breaking up.  
  
Maybe it was something in the water.  
  
All of a sudden Lizzie heard a deep male cough.  
  
She looked up and the most gorgeous guy she had ever laid eyes on, was standing in front of her.  
  
He gave her a lopsided smile and her heart stopped. His picture didn't even do him justice.  
  
Lizzie dropped the magazine and stood up quickly.  
  
"Uh...hi." Brilliant, McGuire.  
  
"Hey." he grinned. "I'm Robb Stevens. You must be..."  
  
"Lizzie." she finished quickly with a flushed smile. "Lizzie McGuire."  
  
He put out his hand and shook hers, smiling cutely.  
  
"Nice to meet you Lizzie McGuire." he grinned. She melted. "So I assume that your my tour guide today? Am I correct?"  
  
Lizzie couldn't stop starting at him. He had beautiful sandy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, beautiful lips, straight teeth, a dazzling smile. He was beautiful. Tall, muscular and handsome.  
  
Like something out of a Gap ad.  
  
"Lizzie?" he asked, his perfect features wrinkling with concern. "Are you my tour guide?"  
  
"Oh!" Lizzie flew back down to earth. "Uh yeah." she flashed him a grin. "Thats me. Tour-guide Lizzie." Robb chuckled, and Lizzie winced at her lame speech. Pull it together! She told herself.  
  
"Well...tourguide. Let's go. I'm dying to see what this school's like." he put his arm through hers. Swoon, swoon. Lizzie was officially in love.  
  
**************************************  
  
~*Lizzie's POV*~  
  
"So." Robb said as he sat down on a bench, taking a break from walking around.  
  
"What do you do in this town for some fun?"  
  
Lizzie shrugged as she sat down next to him. "Nothing really. Go to movies, have parties, hang out, go shopping. Its a small town, theres not much to do."  
  
"Oh..yeah I've lived in a big town all my life so this is kind of a change for me."  
  
She smiled at him shyly.  
  
"Thats cool. What's it like?"  
  
Robb looked up into the sky, his eyes shining. "Its amazing. Its kind of busy sometimes but so amazing... where I'm from...New York.. have you ever been there?" Lizzie shook her head, no. "Well its the most beautiful place in the world. Sure its kinda noisy, over-populated and polluted but its amazing. The culture, the people. The places. Like the statue of liberty. You go up on that and you can see everywhere, its breathtaking. The museums and broadway is beautiful too. But the most amazing thing is..at night. You look out your window..I lived in an apartment..and you can see all the lights twinkling in the darkness. Its..its like theres stars all around you. Its the most wonderful thing to experience."  
  
Lizzie felt herself be in awe of Robb. He knew and experienced so much, and was so beautiful.  
  
She looked over at him, smiling not knowing what to say.  
  
"So." he said, as he stood up breaking the silence. "Im here now. So what do you say we meet your friends for lunch?"  
  
She put her arm through his.  
  
"I'd love that."  
  
They smiled at each other and headed in the direction of the school yard.  
  
But little did Lizzie know, Robb wasn't all that he seemed.....  
  
********************************************  
  
**The end of the chapter**  
  
I hope you guys like the story so far. Dont worry, Robb isnt going to be here forever. Only like 5 chapters or so..but then theres April. haha...more later. Anyways, I hope your liking the story. Please remember to reply because it means alot to me. Thanks for reading. I would love 5 replies before my next chapter.  
  
~Amanda 


End file.
